Reverse Flash vs Metal Sonic
Reverse Flash vs Metal Sonic 'is ZombieSlayer23's 6th DBX! Description ''DC Comics vs Sega! Speedsters! In a battle between two murderous, evil, psychotic, fast counterparts of their rivals, who will come out on top? Who do you want to win? Reverse Flash Metal Sonic Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Metal Sonic's pieces were replaced by the mysterious creator, his face invisible from the shadows. Metal Sonic's eyes finally ignited in a red glow, and the robot was finally able to continue his mission of destroying Sonic. Metal Sonic leaped broke the chains attached to the chair on his wrists and turned to face the professor. Professor: I am your.... Boss, you could say. It seems like you were stabbed to death by some monster, I could only imagine what you would like to do to her now. Metal Sonic answered with a grunt and clamped his hand around the professor, choking him. The professor managed to make a few visible words. Professor: What.... are you.... DOING?!?!? The screen turned to Metal Sonic and a bone breaking could be heard. Metal Sonic dropped the professor's body to the ground. As Metal Sonic turned around to find either Sonic or Decapre, he was punched from behind by a blur of red and yellow lightning. Metal Sonic was sent crashing into a table and several potions collapsed onto the ground from it's shelf. Metal Sonic slowly got up and faced his opponent, revealing Reverse Flash. (Cue: Theme of Seth: 0:00 - 1:09) Reverse Flash: I have been watching you for some time. You seem to be quite the villain.... However, no one can be better at killing people than me. Metal Sonic prepared himself in a fighting stance as Reverse Flash cracked his knuckles with red and yellow lightning sparking from his hands. HERE WE GO! DBX Metal Sonic and Reverse Flash lunged at one another as fast as they could. The 2 exchanged blows from one another, blasting each other into a wall. Metal Sonic got up before Reverse Flash could get up, landing a hard kick into Eobard's gut. Thawne was knocked through the wall and into the middle of a highway, but before he could do anything about it Metal Sonic was at him again. After several exchanges kicks in the face, Thawne took off as fast as he could through the highway with Metal Sonic racing after him. Reverse Flash zoomed past several cars, either leaping over them or phasing through them, trying to slow Metal Sonic down, but the killer just continued racing. When Thawne reached the end of a highway and neared a beach, Eobard halted to a stop and prepared himself for a fight with Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic neared Eobard, and in less than a millisecond, Metal Sonic started landing a combo of punches and kicks into Thawne's gut. When Metal Sonic extended his fist forward, trying to attack Thawne, Reverse Flash quickly lifted his right foot under Metal Sonic's body, flinging the robot into the ocean. Thawne slowly got up and dusted his suit off. Thawne: I will admit, I am impressed. Thawne prepared to leave the scene, but when Metal Sonic busted out of the ocean and approached Reverse Flash, Eobard stopped his racing stance and got into fighting stance. As Metal Sonic leaped at Eobard, Reverse Flash phased forward, completely dodging Metal Sonic's punch. The fist slammed into the ground, catching Metal Sonic by surprise. This gave Thawne the chance to rapidly punch Metal Sonic in the gut, doing some serious damage on the robot. After one final punch, Metal Sonic was knocked backwards, but Thawne caught the robot by the leg in mid-air and raced off to the nearest volcano. In seconds, Eobard had reached the top of a giant volcano. Thawne tipped his hand to the right, revealing lava directly below Metal Sonic's body. Thawne: I'm afraid this is the end. (Cue: Final Fantasy XV OST - Invidia (Imperial Boss Battle Theme): 0:00 - 1:00) Thawne was about to drop Metal Sonic, but the robot kicked Thawne in the face, causing the speedster to stammer backwards and loss his grip on Metal Sonic. When Thawne stopped stammering and focused on the battle, he had no clue where the robot was. When Eobard turned around, Metal Sonic appeared. Metal Sonic rapidly slashed his sharp claws on Eobard's suit, scraping parts of leather and revealing bleeding cuts. Eobard growled and kicked Metal Sonic and completely knocked him into the ground, dealing some good damage on the robot. Eobard lunged at the robot, and as he did so, Metal Sonic flung his fist upwards. The 2 punched the other person's knuckles at the same time, and on cue an explosion from the volcano was revealed. After the long parry, Metal Sonic managed to duck under the fist, causing Eobard to lose his grip and stammer forwards from the impact of swinging his own fist. Metal Sonic took this as his opportunity to do some more serious damage on Thawne. Metal Sonic: (grunting) You cannot defeat me. Thawne instantly flung himself at Metal Sonic once more, but he was rebounded off something, completely knocking Thawne backwards... Thawne: What the hell? Thawne realized that the robot had activated a strong forcefield around himself, making it nearly impossible to touch Metal Sonic. Eobard gritted his teeth and tried breaking the shield with several punches, but nothing seemed to work. Metal Sonic took this as his opportunity to finish off the fight. Metal Sonic started to wildly slash Thawne with his claws like an animal, revealing several bloody parts on Eobard. Eobard, facing the ground, managed to spit out some blood out of his mouth and growled. Thawne: That was a mistake you will have serious consequences for. Metal Sonic quickly charged up an energy blast, giving Thawne the chance to think of a strategy. As soon as Metal Sonic fired the blast, time slowed to a stop. The energy blast slowly but surely was launched at Thawne, and Reverse Flash was seen slowly running at the blast. Nearly once in contact, Thawne phased through the energy blast and through the forcefield. Metal Sonic slowly opened his eyes wide as he realized what was going on. Thawne managed to phase through Metal Sonic and stop phasing once inside of Metal Sonic's body, and time was restored back to normal. Metal Sonic was obliterated into screws and parts while Reverse Flash lay motionless on the ground for some time. Thawne managed to make a sound and slowly got up, slowly bleeding to the ground. Thawne: Not..... Bad.... Thawne managed to run out of the scene and to somewhere nobody would find him for a long time. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Reverse Flash!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Time' Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Sega vs DC themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Warner Bros vs Sega Category:DBXs with Music